


♦ Ascension

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss L, Employee Light, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment Light weighs his options. More money would surely be the best option, he soon decides. Flexible hours are worthless for someone who’s addicted to working. As for a pay raise it means a rise in statuses, and Light wishes nothing more than power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have written a Lawlight ficlet for my college entrance exam essay. It's very short, but ah, well, it's here, and I hope you all like it! XD

Every day the same routine. To many people, that lifestyle can be disconcerting, but to Light Yagami, it’s exactly the opposite. He’s young, still haven’t reached his thirties, and he’s already one of the most notorious employees of the company where he works at.

With that in mind, to him it’s no surprise when he gets to work and is offered a promotion. Facing his boss, he smirks. “A great honor, as always, rises within me to know that you put so much trust to my work, Mr. Lawliet.”

His boss mimics his smirk, arching one of his eyebrows. “You’re efficient, Yagami, I look for that in my employees. There’s only one but, however. I can’t decide if I increase your payment, or if I offer you more flexible hours, therefore I’m leaving the decision with you.”

For a moment Light weighs his options. More money would surely be the best option, he soon decides. Flexible hours are worthless for someone who’s addicted to working. As for a pay raise it means a rise in statuses, and Light wishes nothing more than power.

“I choose the pay raise, obviously. If you’ll excuse me now, sir, I have things to deal with,” he says, standing up. Lawliet simply nods and, as he heads back to his room, Light doesn’t think of anything other than sitting on his boss’s chair and controlling this company as he desires.

One day, he’ll still be the most powerful man of this country – no. Of this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
